


New York Eyes, Chicago Thighs

by SenI



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comic, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Clint fanart inspired by a cute/funny/hot fic. Steve finds he has a hidden kink when Clint goes undercover in some sexy stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Eyes, Chicago Thighs

***So I'm posting a few of my more naughty drawings, starting with my Avengers ones. All of my art stuff goes up either here http://emo-nerd.deviantart.com/ or here http://www.y-gallery.net/user/falloutpunk/ if you wanna check out more.***

This is a drawing I did for the fic "Against The Grain" which can be found here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7293.html?thread=13981309&%20 It's a super hot fic about Steve getting off on Clint wearing stockings *tee hee*

I wanted to do something different with the background, so I tried to make the whole thing have kind of like a manga/comic book page feel to it with different gradients and textures. Hope it turned out alright. The title is from "I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers" by Fall Out Boy. I get inspired by music a lot....and fanfics lol.

[](http://s66.beta.photobucket.com/user/falloutpunk/media/ChicagoThighs.jpg.html)


End file.
